militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
101st Ohio Infantry
The 101st Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 101st OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 101st Ohio Infantry was organized at Monroeville, Ohio and mustered in for three years service on August 30, 1862 under the command of Colonel Leander Stem. The regiment was attached to: *31st Brigade, 9th Division, Army of the Ohio, September 1862. *31st Brigade, 9th Division, III Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. *2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Right Wing, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. *2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XX Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to October 1863. *1st Brigade, 1st Division, IV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to June 1865. The 101st Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Nashville, Tennessee on June 12, 1865. Detailed service *Left Ohio for Covington, KY, September 4, *Moved to Louisville, KY, September 24. *Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–15. *Battle of Perryville, Kentucky, October 8. *March to Nashville, Tennessee, October 16-November 7, and duty there until December 26. *Advance on Murfreesboro, Tennessee, December 26–30. *Nolensville, Tennessee, December 26. *Battle of Stones River, December 30–31, 1862 and January 1–3, 1863. *Duty at Murfreesboro until June. *Reconnaissance from Murfreesboro, March 6–7. *Reconnaissance to Versailles, Kentucky March 9–14. *Operations on Edgefield Pike, near Murfreesboro, June 4. *Tullahoma Campaign, June 23-July 7. *Liberty Gap, June 24–27. *Occupation of middle Tennessee until, August 16. *Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River, and Chickamauga Campaign, August 16-September 22. *Battle of Chickamauga, September 19–20. *Siege of Chattanooga, September 24-October 26. *Reopening Tennessee River, October 26–28. *Moved to Bridgeport, Alabama, October 28, and duty there until January 16, 1864, and at Ooltewah, Tennessee until May. *Atlanta Campaign, May to September. *Tunnel Hill, Georgia, May 6–7. *Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge and Dalton, Georgia, May 8–13. *Buzzard's Roost Gap, May 8–9. *Battle of Resaca, May 14–15. *Near Kingston, Georgia, May 18–19. *Near Cassville, Georgia, May 19. *Advance on Dallas, Georgia, May 22–25. *Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles of Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills, May 25-June 5. *Operations about Marietta, Georgia and against Kennesaw Mountain, June 10-July 2. *Pine Hill, June 11–14. *Lost Mountain, June 15–17. *Battle of Kennesaw Mountain, June 27. *Ruff's Station, Battle of Smyrna Camp Ground, July 4. *Chattahoochie River, July 5–17. *Battle of Peachtree Creek, July 19–20. *Siege of Atlanta, July 22-August 25. *Flank movement on Jonesboro, August 25–30. *Battle of Jonesborough, August 31-September 1. *Battle of Lovejoy's Station, September 2–6. *Operations against John Bell Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama, October 3–26. *Franklin–Nashville Campaign, November–December. *ColumbiBattle of Columbia, Duck River, November 24–27. *Battle of Franklin, November 30. *Battle of Nashville, December 15–16. *Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. *Moved to Huntsville, Alabama, and duty there until March 1865. *Operations in eastern Tennessee, March 15-April 22. *Moved to Nashville, Tennessee, and duty there until June. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 236 men during service; 9 officers and 86 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 140 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Leander Stem - killed in action at the battle of Stones River * Colonel Isaac M. Kirby - commanded at the battle of Stones River as major * Lieutenant Colonel Moses F. Wooster - commanded at the battle of Stones River * Lieutenant Colonel John Messer - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga * Lieutenant Colonel Bedan B. McDonald - commanded at the battle of Stones River as captain, at the battle of Chickamauga as major, and at the battle of Nashville as lieutenant colonel * Captain Leonard D. Smith - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga Notable members * Chaplain Erastus Milo Cravath - a founder of Fisk University and its president for 25 years * Private George S. Myers, Company F - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Chickamauga * 1st Lieutenant George Ebbert Seney, quartermaster - U.S. Representative from Ohio, 1883–1891 * Private Jacob F. Yeager, Company H - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Rocky Face Ridge See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Butler, Jay Caldwell. Letters Home (Birmingham, NY: s.n.), 1930. * Day, L. W. Story of the One Hundred and First Ohio Infantry: A Memorial Volume (Cleveland, OH: W. M. Bayne Print. Co.), 1894. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Green, Charles R. Volunteer Service in Army of Cumberland (Olathe, KS: s.n.), 1914. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 * Roster and Historical Sketch of the 101st Regiment Ohio Volunteer Infantry (S.l.: s.n.), 1897. ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 101st Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 101st Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments